Storm the Rainwing
Name: Storm Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Appearance: Storm is a tall, skinny RainWing with angry red scales on her back with deep sad blues on her underbelly. Likewise, her disguise, Frost, is an IceWing. She uses being underfed an excuse for her skinniness (in ways she is), and is extremely light shades of blue with white. Her eyes remain the same. She changes some scales to a tiny bite of a darker color then raises them high as she can around the back of her head and along her tail to give the illusion of spikes. She puts on a fake kindly voice and a personality almost no different than her own. Admittedly, she likes her disguise better than herself. Personality: Storm is an angry and vengeful RainWing who doesn't socialize much and mostly disguises herself as an IceWing of the Seventh Circle named Frost. She goes to Possibility for food and news. She hates being called not enough by other dragons, especially those she considers less talented than her. It reminds her of the group of RainWings who teased her as a dragonet. Storm is angry most times. She tries to better herself as a dragon, never trying to resort to violence now, but it always ends up happening. She's clever and intelligent, but feels as if most things are pushing against her. Residence: Edges of IceWing territory (near Blaze's old base), Possibility Backstory: Storm was born in the new hatchery of the RainWings. She always won at hide-and-seek, but this made all the others jealous of her skills and start cheating. She developed a distaste for them and decided that she'd always be better than them. After announcing this, they laughed, and said they'd all die the day she became the best RainWing. She remembered that. Every day Storm practiced fighting, flying, camouflaging, and aiming her venom. She'd best them all. She, however, barely took suntime. Sometimes she'd be talked to about it, and if something was bothering her. Nobody believed her when she said she was fine, and sometimes gossiped about her. The group of RainWings who had said she wouldn't be the greatest had about six tight knit members in it now. They started saying horrible things about her, how she was too strange and active. How she needed to calm down and be an actual RainWing. They talked about banishment, because they never really established a prison. She grew bitter and angry, other RainWings always avoiding her. She went to talk with NightWings eventually, but all those she could find would go after a few words. She grew even more angry and bitter. Why were they so... inconsiderate? It made her crawl with anger. So angry... eventually, one of the RainWings from that particular group came up to her and started teasing. They had taken it too far, she finally concluded. She didn't even know what she did, until seconds later, the other RainWing collapsed in front of her, venom staining his mouth and throat, slowly burning away. He couldn't scream. At first, she was shocked. Angry. Annoyed. ... Pleased. They said they'd be dead when she was better than them. Why not fulfill their own promise? One by one, she found them alone, and buried their bodies. The last one was the ring master, a heir to the queen at the time. She gave her the quickest death she could think of, because honestly, they were the queen's daughter; but realized quickly that she couldn't get away with it. Not now. What was she doing? Why? Murdering for something stupid as this? Teasing? Something inside her twinged. Guilt? No. It couldn't be. Not for RainWings. What she had done was already horrible. She was convinced other dragons wouldn't listen to her story, not at all. They'd think she was a monster. Admittedly, she realized she was. The ten year old dragon couldn't grasp the concept of being seen as one, though, cast out of her tribe to fend for herself... so she ran away, to the Kingdom of Sand. No one would know she was there. She walked into a library one day under the disguise of a MudWing. Her and the librarian, a blind SandWing, developed a close bond. The SandWing eventually invited her to stay for awhile. She slowly started to feel a bit guilty, but pushed it away. She spent her time reading, mostly about other dragons, especially IceWings. She saw an IceWing out the window once, too, and tried to replicate the looks. It felt nice, to be so light and some glimpse of color in the otherwise barren desert. She realized she couldn't make it for long by herself. News would spread of her. She needed to find a tribe. Quickly. SandWings? No, she couldn't replicate the tail and they already knew she was there. SkyWings? That was a three day flight, and she couldn't use fire. Besides, she couldn't think about all the grumpy jerks there. MudWings? She didn't fancy mud and had no siblings to go with her. She was too skinny to be a MudWing and couldn't hold her breath for long. The only option left was the IceWings. She started to do research on them. Everything about them. Their naming style, their kingdom, the geography, the history, courtship, customs, the royal family, the speech... even the appearances. She was ready. Ready to start a new life, but knowing that she wouldn't exactly be able to go INTO the kingdom. So she came up with a disguise that made sense. One as an IceWing from the Seventh Circle named Frost, who stayed near Blaze's old stronghold there. She's stayed there for 9 years, and fabricated an entire life story as Frost and an entirely different voice. She's spent so long like this that Frost feels so natural and good to her, it's almost as if she WAS an IceWing. She wishes that a lot. Eventually in her time, she met an actual IceWing named Sleet. She learned even more from him, and the two developed an extremely close bond. He helps her forget about her old life. She knows that he loves her, but at the same time, how it can't work out. It'd never work out. After all, what DID work out in her life? Relationships: in progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:LGBT+